Behind your back
by daughteralucard
Summary: Not for Yamcha lovers. Bulma knows about Yamcha cheating so she and Vegeta decide to have a month of fun that will bite them in the end. older teen please


Okay so I was listening to this song and had to write a fanficton. I saw the movie eurotrip and it was funny as hell. So here it is remember to review. Mirai Trunks will be added here cause I think he will be good comic relief at the end.

Vegeta laid down in Bulma's bed looking at her. A smirk crept on his face. She was quite the vengeful creature. Bulma had found out the Yamcha had been cheating on her….again….and she decided she wanted a little revenge. She had come to Vegeta one day.

He had just finished training and was on his way to the shower to wash away the smell of sweat. She stood in the hall, it was late, and it was only the two of them in house for the night. Her parents had gone off to a party and were not expected until around midnight and Yamcha had canceled on Bulma again and Mirai, as they called the boy from the future, was looking around town to see everything.

She stood in a reveling black mini skirt showing off her red thong a bit, A red halter top that did not cover her belly, her hair was down in a wavy fashion, her black eyeliner was on think, red lipstick, tall black white boots that went up to her knees, and her long fingernails painted the same red as her lips.

She stood in the hall with her back to the wall, her foot in the middle of the hall so Vegeta could not ignore her without making himself look like an ass tripping over her, and a cigarette in her hand. She took a puff of cigarette and looked at Vegeta with big blue eyes. Her blue eye shadow made them really pop out.

"What are you doing woman," asked Vegeta some what irritated.

"You know why Yamcha canceled on me don't you," she said very pervocatively. She walked forward like a cat, stealthy, one foot in front of the other, in an almost swagger. Vegeta felt his heart start to pump faster. She leaned in, her lips almost touching his ear and very quietly whispered, "I want a little action like what Yamcha's getting. You hate him right? Why not get a little revenge with me?" He smiled against her cheek. He could feel her smile as well. She reached down to his crouch, "I'm guessing that is a yes."

Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me  
Do it in my van every Sunday.  
She tells him she's in church but she doesn't go  
Still she's on her knees and Scotty doesn't know!

Oh Scotty doesn't know!  
So Don't Tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know!  
Scotty doesn't know!  
So Don't Tell Scotty!

After that night the two had become addicted. She started making up excuses to Yamcha about not being there. She once told him she was going to church. Well she was on her knees but she wasn't talking to god, Vegeta did that for her. Yamcha didn't think much about it, just smiled and said okay, then left. Vegeta had chuckled a bit at Yamcha's stupidity. This lead to angry sex, Bulma trying to stick up for Yamcha, Vegeta sticking up for himself and well…you get the picture.

Fiona says she's out shopping,  
But she's under me and I'm not stopping...

Because Scotty doesn't know!  
Scotty doesn't know!  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know!

Don't tell Scotty!

The second time she claimed to be out shopping with her friends. Well Yamcha again fell for it and they fucked right there on the livingroom floor. For some reason the idea of Yamcha or Bulma's parents walking in excited him, making it that much better. It then moved to the kitchen on the counter. They would never look at that counter the same again.

Yamcha was probably going to try and pick himself up a date, but Vegeta knew when he didn't get anything. He would not have the sent on him and he was laugh on the inside. What a moron this guy was.

can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.  
Fiona's got him on the phone,  
And she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three-way call and he knows nothing!

Scotty doesn't know!(  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know!

We'll put on a show!  
Everyone will go!  
Scotty doesn't know!

As each reason got more and more lame he continued to believe her. It was amazing just how non suspicious the guy was. Vegeta had fucked Bulma in the room right next to him one night and he never suspected a thing. How could someone trust another person that much especially when they are cheating on that person. Was he really that egotistical?

Hell, Vegeta and Bulma could do it live on the internet and he would never know it!

The parkin lot  
Why not? It's so cool when you're on top!  
His front lawn in the snow  
Life is so hard because Scotty doesn't know!

We did it on his birthday...

Scotty doesn't know!

Scotty doesn't know!  
Scotty won't know!  
Scotty doesn't know!  
Scotty's gotta know!  
Gotta tell Scotty!  
Gotta tell him myself!  
Scotty doesn't know!

Vegeta's favorite time was when Bulma and Yamcha were at a date together. She had told him she forgot her pocket book in the car and walked outside and saw Vegeta standing there. The two fucked in the parking lot and Bulma walked in practically glowing. Yamcha never even noticed the difference.

Vegeta got out of the bed and walked toward Yamcha's door. He was going to tell Yamcha just to see the look on the fools face. He walked in without knocking and stood over the ridiculous man. "Hey," he said gruffly causing Yamcha to get up. He looked up at Vegeta in confusion.

"What are you doing in here," he hissed. He looked over to where he thought Bulma was but didn't see here anywhere. Vegeta smirked.

"Looking for your girlfriend? Well she isn't in here. Actually she is in my room. That's why I'm here actually."

"What is she doing with you,' he asked. Vegeta burst out laughing.

"Because we have been fucking for well over a month and you never even knew it."

"Your lying," snapped Yamcha, "she doesn't even like you!"

"Oh, really, go look." Yamcha got up out of the bed and marched over to Vegeta's door. He opened it and there on the foot of the bed sat Bulma almost naked smoking a cigarette.

"Oh Vegeta," she said with a pout, "you told him without me!"

"WHAT!?" Yamcha was in a rage and wanted to kill Vegeta.

"Well after she found out that you were sleeping around she thought she might have a little fun herself. I haven't really been objective yet."

"Bulma," said Yamcha turning to her with sad eyes.

"Who is Tracy," she asked, "and Pam, and Lily, and who are the twins Mary and May?"  
"Who, them? Come on baby I don't love them!"

"At least you could have cheated on me with someone that meant something to you."

"Just wait," said Yamcha turning to leave, "karma always gets you back."

"What has it done to you," asked Vegeta sarcastically. Yamcha growled and left. Bulma and Vegeta looked at eachother and just shrugged.

………(One week later)…………

Vegeta was leaving for his gravity room when Bulma stood in front of him. "We need to talk," she said very seriously. It was about five am and Vegeta had just crawled out of bed. Vegeta moaned and wiped the sleep stuff out of his eyes.

"What do you want this early in the morning." They were very careful not to talk to loud sense they were standing right in front of Mirai's door.

"Vegeta we have a really big problem. I'm pregnant."

"Okay," said Vegeta not really caring, "you have fun with that."

"Did you hear me Vegeta," she hissed.

"Yes I heard you."

"And?"

"Okay, who's the baby's father," asked Vegeta not really caring. Just cause she was pregnant didn't mean they had to stop sex.

"You are you nitwit," she said a little louder.

"What!? No, no way, it can't be me."

"Well you're the only one I have been having sex with all month and I wasn't pregnant till this morning!"

"So get an abortion damit!"

"What!? And kill an innocent life!? No way!"

"Look woman I don't know what to tell you-" He was cut off by a door slamming open and there stood Mirai with a very Vegeta look look of anger.

"Do you two mind maybe SHUTTING THE FUCK UP! GOD I CANT GET ANY SLEEP AROUND HERE! I TOLARATE YOU TWO DURING THE DAY I DON"T WANT TO HAVE TO THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

The two stood in shock. Mirai didn't say much at all, usually when he did it was short and to the point, and he certainly never yelled and cursed at anyone.

"Um, s-s-sorry," said Bulma

"Sorry isn't going to put me back to sleep!" He then slammed the door shut behind him.

"Man, what an angry guy," said Bulma quietly.

"Yea, he should consider anger management or seomthing jeeze," said Vegeta.

"Some nerve that kid has kinda reminds me of you actually," she said giving him a blank stare.

"Me? You're the one who is always throwing a fit."

"What? Your such a child, grow up."

"I'm not the child you are."

"No you are."

"No YOU are."

"Shh, you'll wake the demon thing back up."

"You shh you're the one being loud."

"you're the one talking."

"So are you."

"Not as much as you." The door crept open again and Trunks just glared wholes into their heads.

"Just fuck each other and get it over with so I can sleep!" He disappeared into the darkness again and Vegeta and Bulma did just that.


End file.
